


Casualty [ENG]

by AyzuLK



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Cas·u·al·tynoun. a person killed or injured in a war or accident.Dave Katz died in Vietnam. Just one more soldier who died in combat.





	Casualty [ENG]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Casualty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350168) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



The sound of gunfire and the smell of gunpowder was no stranger to him. At that point, it was natural, just like the death that surrounded him.  
He jumped into a higher zone, the blue light passing unnoticed amid the chaos.  
His heart was beating fast, a bitter taste in his mouth and a weight on his back knowing what he was about to do.  
He found him in the trench without much difficulty and prepared his sight to shot.  
He could not hesitate, he had never hesitated before.  
It seems like there was a first time for everything.

_It was 3 days before the apocalypse when a stranger knocked on their door, a briefcase and letter in hand, announcing the place and time of the funeral._  
_Five was good at predicting what would happen, after all, this had been his job for years._  
_He had not anticipated that._  
_He had not even noticed Klaus's absence until this morning until he needed to gather everyone to discuss the apocalypse. None of them had noticed or given importance. Klaus used to disappear on them from the age of 13._  
_No, Five did not predict that._  
_The lawyer stepped out the door and he continued to stare at the letter in shock. He had not noticed where the others had gone after the reading, Diego the first to disappear. He saw nothing beyond what was written there._  
_Klaus was dead. He had died days ago, at old age, in his own bed in Kansas._  
_Klaus had traveled back to the past, fought a war and lived his life quietly on a farm with a man named Dave Katz._  
_Klaus died at age 81, away from all of them, leaving behind a letter and a briefcase, 3 days before the apocalypse._  
_And Five did not know what to think. He could not even blame him for that, not reading everything that was written there. Klaus had seen his chance to have his peace and clung to it, and no matter how the others said no, he knew they all would have done the same._  
_Five understood Klaus._  
_Yet he needed him. He needed all of them. Incomplete they would fail, as their brothers had failed without him for the first time._  
_Five looked at the letter and the briefcase feeling some regret, but the decision seemed already taken._  
_\- I'm sorry, Klaus._  
_One life was not worth 7 billion of them._

The shot was clean, hitting the man in the chest.  
Five did not stay to see his brother's reaction. He could not stay and see what he had done to him.

'I was happy.' He had said in the letter 'I was happy like I never imagined I could be, if it brings comfort to you, I was happy ...'

The future was twisted by changing its course completely, the chances of survival gone from 0 to some chance at least.  
Dave Katz died at age 28 in Vietnam, another soldier lost in combat.  
A casualty.  
His death had an effect on the future that no one would understand.  
His death had changed everything.


End file.
